Unaccepted Reality
by LightlesShadow
Summary: "Hugh, it's impossible. You can never rewrite the past. Accept it. Accept her death..."


_**Unaccepted Reality **_

**Summary: "Hugh, it's impossible. You can never rewrite the past. Accept it. Accept her death..." **

_If only I appeared earlier. If only I didn't stand there, frozen, when the whole scene unfolded right in front of me. If only I was able to protect her. If only...if only..._

_The icicles pierced Rosa's stomach from all directions. Blood profusely sluiced from her body. Yet, determination never wavered from Rosa's aquamarine eyes. She stared at the lonely and icy beast as if trying to convey a message. Anger was evident in Kyurem's golden eyes as it stared right back. _

_Rosa walked up to the ice dragon as blood poured from every movement. Rosa knew she was going to die but she didn't want Kyurem to feel lonely ever again. She wanted Kyurem to experience the love and warmth of being with someone and the happiness behind all of that. _

_She gently placed her hands on Kyurem's forehead. He was cold just like ice but she surged forward. Rosa pressed her forehead against the dragon's. The dragon's eyes widened for a bit as a sincere and warm smile appeared on Rosa's face. _

"_Kyurem, you're not lonely anymore. Kyurem, I'm here for you. I want to help you," Rosa said as she breathed in deeply._

_Rosa was able to convey her message to Kyurem as the beast suddenly realized what it has done. Kyurem worriedly helped Rosa stand as she stumbled but Rosa knew she couldn't last any longer. _

_She smiled at the beast to reassure it that nothing was wrong. _

"_Please, Kyurem, be happy..." Rosa said as she smiled at the beast and slowly closed her eyes. She breathed one last time before falling limp. _

_Hugh ran in just as Rosa took her final breath. Her eyes were closed and Hugh was the only person to witness the death of his beloved. Never would he be the same again..._

After that, Hugh destroyed Ghetsis. The events of that day passed by in a blur as he only remembered holding Rosa's dead body and capturing Kyurem. He couldn't forgive the ice dragon for what it did nor could he ever forgive himself for failing to protect her...the only person that he loved and truly understood how he felt.

He looked at the ultraball containing Kyurem. He glared at the beast inside. He wanted to destroy Kyurem for taking everything away from him. He wanted to kill Ghetsis for starting the whole thing. He wanted to drown in his own hatred for not being able to the protect the girl he loved. He wanted to rewrite all the wrongs of that day. He wanted to feel her warmth again...

Footsteps could be heard outside of Hugh's room. His mother knocked on the door once again to get Hugh out for dinner but to no avail. He didn't budge from his position on bed. Hugh continued to berate himself for being useless in his mind.

"HUGH! COME OUT FOR DINNER ALREADY!" his mother shouted angrily from behind the door.

The room was in darkness and the ticking of the clock was the only source of sound. He ignored his mother's pleas and soullessly looked off into the distance. He wanted to be away from here, away from reality.

"HUGH!" his mother called out again. She was very worried about him. After the death of Rosa, Hugh was never himself again but just a robotic and stoic Hugh.

"Mom, I told you to stop bothering me. I want time to myself, can't you see that?" Hugh irritatedly asked.

His mother stopped knocking and looked down at the floor. A look of sorrow crossed her face as she despondently turned from his room and walked away.

Hugh heard the fading footsteps and sat still. He didn't care if he wasn't able to eat, to drink, or to sleep. He knew that he deserved the punishment for not being able to protect her.

Hugh started to remember from childhood until the day she was murdered by the very legendary he captured.

"_Ow!" Rosa fell on her bottom as she tried to climb up a tree._

_A worried Hugh ran up to her, concern in his eyes. "Rosa, you don't have to-" _

_A smile appeared on her face. Dirt temporarily tainted her features but she still looked like the sun when she smiled. _

"_Hugh, just watch! I'm going to get that Pidove for you!" _

Her persistence...

_Hugh slammed his fist against the table. He didn't know why he wasn't able to win. He trained very single night and day to defeat Roxie but nothing was getting through. It wasn't until Rosa came along that he snapped back into reality. _

_Anger was evident in his eyes from his pent up frustration from losing all of his battles against the gym leader. By that time, he already had Rosa pinned against the wall in rage. _

"_What don't you understand!?" he screamed at her. "T-That bastard! I can never win no matter how much times I want to beat him!" _

"_Hugh, you're strong. You should believe in your strength. You don't believe in your Pokemon yet," Rosa smiled as she rested both of her hands on Hugh's cheeks. Her gentle touch eased away his anger and his stiffened breathing became fluid. _

Her empathy...

"_I won't let you go against that bastard alone!" Hugh angrily exclaimed. _

"_Hugh, Kyurem is calling for me. It's a task I have to do alone and I don't want anyone to feel lonely, especially Kyurem!" she exclaimed. Unwavering determination flashed in her beautiful eyes he was always enthralled by. _

Her willpower...

All of her being was destroyed just by one event. He also made a promise he would never fulfill.

"I love you..." Hugh unconsciously said. Tears slid from his eyes as if pouring out all of his pent-up emotions. "Rosa, I love you so much."

His fists trembled against the soft fabric of the bed. Tears poured down one after another.

_Why? Why were you taken away from me? What wrong did you ever do? What wrong did I ever do? _

_Rosa...answer me...ANSWER ME..._

The door to his room suddenly slammed open. An angry Cheren walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hugh! Stop lamenting over her death already!" Cheren exclaimed as he controlled his breathing and calmed down. "It's impossible, Hugh. You can never rewrite the past. Accept it. Accept her death..."

"No..." Hugh said. "Rosa...she's still alive. I know it," Hugh said.

"Hugh..."

"No! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THIS REALITY!"


End file.
